


突如其来的🚗

by Y_dalyokee



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y_dalyokee/pseuds/Y_dalyokee





	突如其来的🚗

By 鱼yok

 

“李赫宰，你干嘛！”李东海压低了声音，把那只在自己身上动来动去的手放回他主人的腿上。

李赫宰挑了挑眉，凑了过去：“你说我想干嘛？”黑色的口罩挡住了他大半张脸上的情绪，可眼睛里戏谑与暧昧依然交织在一起，随着直白坦率的眼神溢出来，令李东海喉头发紧。

“我明明什么也没做……”李东海小声嘀咕着，他避开了李赫宰的视线，把视线停留在自己的新鞋上。

呃，虽然鞋也是李赫宰给他买的，因为他把钱包丢了。

他心里蔓延着一种说不上的情绪，值机的时候他只是恶作剧般的往李赫宰那里凑了凑，谁知道对方反过来想要靠的更近。

还好他逃得快，不过李赫宰眼底的占有欲在那一刻无意识的散发出来，他当时就知道自己又玩过头了。

回忆了半天，李东海也没想到什么“解决方案”，最后只能有点烦躁的晃了晃脚丫子，掏出墨镜戴上，几乎遮去了整张脸。

李东海的小动作自是清清楚楚落在李赫宰的眼里，口罩后的人早已颧骨上升，心里不知道在盘算些什么。

他伸手勾住李东海的小拇指，细细的摩挲着上面的螺纹。

“你知道我在想什么。”李赫宰凑到李东海的耳边，他拉下口罩冲李东海耳畔的柔软发丝吹了口气，惹得对方下意识缩起了脖子。

他松开李东海的手指，重新窝回自己的座位里，把身边的东西摆放整齐，然后站起了身。

李东海连忙伸手拽住了李赫宰的衣角：“你疯啦？这可是在飞机上！”他努力压制住自己的声音，墨镜顺着他的鼻梁滑下一小段距离，露出了一双充满不可置信的漂亮眼睛。

李赫宰歪了歪头，把李东海的手从自己的衣服上扒了下来，侧身挤了出去。

李东海看着李赫宰慢悠悠的晃进头等舱的卫生间，心里有点不安与期待交织，他直起身观察了一下他的成员们和经纪人。

很好，都睡得很香。

他故作镇定的站起身，拍了拍自己的衣服，轻手轻脚的向李赫宰刚刚进去的卫生间里摸过去。

在门口平复了半天心情，李东海深吸一口气，抬起手敲了敲门：“嘿，是我。”

他听见了冰冰冷的开锁声，一只手从里面伸出来，将他拉进去，稳稳地扣在怀里。

“别动，让我抱会儿你。”李赫宰附在李东海的耳边轻声说着，他的声音弥漫着一种性感的沙哑，就像醉人的红酒，缠绵着李东海的心弦，丝丝入扣。

李东海在心里叹了口气，抬手回抱住对方：“你能不能稍微克制一下自己？”他有些无奈的把头靠到李赫宰的肩窝处：“你这样我压力很大。”

李赫宰没有说话，只是抱着人动了动，将两个人的下身契合得更紧。

李东海感觉自己的脸唰的一下就红透了：“喂……你大冬天的发什么情啊……”他感觉自己的腿有些发软，在心底无声的责备自己，李赫宰哪怕是一个细小的眼神一个轻微的动作都能让他浑身酥软，打心底的顺服。

“发情也只对你。”李赫宰的手已经撩起了李东海的衣摆，修长的手指在对方细腻的腰间软肉上打着转：“在机场的时候我就想这么做了，嗯？你知不知道你有多惹火？知不知道我忍得有多辛苦？”

李东海嫌李赫宰的废话有点多，或者说是李赫宰总是喜欢说这种霸道无理的话来撩拨他，让他本就羞红的脸颊变得更加红润。

他微微踮起脚尖，咬上了李赫宰的唇。

“要做就快点，一会儿他们就要醒了。”李东海有点破罐子破摔的意味，他伸手想要去解李赫宰的裤子，却被对方按住了手。

“转过去，背对着我，把你的屁股抬高点。”李赫宰哑着嗓子命令道，他的手隔着裤子按揉着李东海的性器：“你别质疑我的持久力。”

“嗯啊……现在你想拖得久也没门……”李东海的呼吸渐渐变得有些急促，他扭动下身迎合着李赫宰的手上动作，柔软的臀肉挤压着李赫宰胯间的性器，带起一阵阵涟漪。

李赫宰腾出一只手扣住李东海的下巴，强迫他转过头来与自己接吻：“所以就是看我技巧了，不是吗？”

李东海细微的挣扎了一下，顺从的回应起对方有些激烈的吻，他抬起一只脚勾住李赫宰的长腿：“你真讨厌。”

“你还不是心甘情愿？”李赫宰的舌尖在李东海的唇上最后逗留的一圈，牵拉出暧昧的银丝，他抬手解开对方的裤子，释放出半硬的性器，修长的手指环成圈，在发烫的柱身上套弄起来。

李东海觉得自己的腰是彻底软了，他靠在李赫宰的怀里，承受着对方带着侵略意味的动作：“你不觉得……呃啊……这里……哈……太挤了吗……”

“小点声。”李赫宰提醒他：“我们现在在偷情，有这种条件就已经不错了。”他义正言辞，一本正经。

李东海想锤他一拳，却失了抬起手的力气，他只得咬着下唇压抑自己甜腻的呻吟，眼神迷离的任由李赫宰分开他的臀瓣，按压着穴口的软肉。

“你想不想我？”李赫宰凑到李东海耳边，他的声音里充满了撩人的邪气，伴着他的话语，一根手指便顶了进去。

“他妈的，你怎么还随身带着润滑液……”熟悉的感觉在体内涌动，李东海忍不住提高了音量，尾音便被李赫宰的吻吃进了肚子里。

李赫宰又在他的嘴里索取一番后，立刻送进了第二根手指：“我怕伤着你。”他脸不红，心不跳的回答李东海，另一只手拉开拉链，释放出自己已然勃起的性器：“想我了没？”

李东海含着泪呜呜的答应，他抬起腿，将自己的下身更为清晰的暴露在李赫宰的眼前，裤子松松垮垮的挂在他的小腿上，显得淫荡至极。

李赫宰低笑了一声，将三根手指在火热的后穴里搅弄了一番，抽出手指扶着自己滚烫的性器便顶了进去。

“啊……唔……”李东海捂着嘴转头瞪了李赫宰一眼，脸上尽是娇嗔的媚态，惹得李赫宰更是喉咙发干，浑身的血气只往身下那一处地方汇集。

“你……你他妈没戴套……”不知李赫宰抽送了多少下，李东海终于从嘴里吐出一句完整的话：“你敢射进来……我就把你的那根东西给撅断……”

李赫宰挑了挑眉，加大了顶弄的速度：“你舍得？”他在李东海的耳边吹着暧昧的热气：“你不是很喜欢我？瞧瞧你，夹得多紧。”

李赫宰的话让李东海有些恼羞成怒，他收紧臀肉，更加用力的夹了夹那根火热粗涨的性器，咬着牙承受对方急促的挺动：“你闭嘴，要做就专心点……”

“呵，如你所愿。”李赫宰笑了笑，猛然扣紧李东海的腰身，开始大力的进出，频率快得让李东海觉得自己的后穴都快烧了起来。

“呃啊……你慢点……”他拼命压抑自己的呻吟，两手撑在墙上，迎合李赫宰有些粗暴的动作。

李赫宰没有听李东海的话，下身挺动的速度反而变得更快：“嘘，我们没剩多少时间了。”他的额上挂着两滴性感的汗珠，咬着牙在温热的后穴里碾磨，他很快便感受到李东海的穴壁正在紧缩，濒临高潮。

“一起。”汗珠顺着李赫宰的额头滑落到李东海的颈间，他的手掌搓揉着对方的臀肉，哑着嗓子说道。

李东海闭上眼睛，仰着头感觉李赫宰在身体里的性器变得更加炙热粗大：“别射在里面……”他到最后也在无力的提醒对方。

李赫宰没有理会，只是专心的顶弄对方的那一处敏感点，随着他一次又深又重的进入，一股滚烫的精液拍打在了对方敏感的穴壁上，李东海也跟着他在这火热的刺激下进入高潮，一股白浊从顶端射了出来。

“李赫宰你这个混蛋……”李东海回过身瘫软的挂在李赫宰身上，任由对方轻柔的将两个人的下半身清理干净：“我说了多少次了，别射进来。”

“我这不是情到深处难以自持嘛。”李赫宰好声好气的安抚着李东海，又扯了一段纸巾把李东海射在墙上的液体擦去：“乖，你穿好裤子先回去休息，我等会儿再回来。”

李东海挤出一个鼻音点了点头，他伸手勾住李赫宰的脖子又亲了一口，转身打开门挤了出去。

李赫宰抬手碰了碰李东海刚吻过的地方，忍不住笑了一声，他拿着香水在这片淫糜的空间里喷了喷。

一股清甜的香气顿时蔓延开来。

油桃与蜂蜜。

 

END


End file.
